


Ear, ear

by Green_penguins



Series: Spoilers: Willie Dies [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out, MLM WLW solidarity, Ray Molina's mom was a lesbian because i said so, Willie Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), healthy friendships, piercing ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_penguins/pseuds/Green_penguins
Summary: Willie hangs out with Angie and gets his hoop earring
Relationships: Willie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spoilers: Willie Dies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ear, ear

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title, but as a Bisexual Disaster I can never resist a pun.

It’s difficult to find words that properly describe the relief one feels when one comes out to one’s best friend of ten years only to find out that you have more in common than you originally thought.

Don’t misunderstand, the kids at school still called him slurs and took out their anger on him, his parents were still high as a kite for the vast majority of their time together, there was still a near-constant fear permeating his every action, he still lost track of time, though only for hours and not weeks. However, it all felt lighter, somehow, now that he knew Angie was going through the same thing. Well, maybe not all of the same things, but she got it in a way Willie had never dared to hope for.

So when it was just the two of them, he let himself be Willie again. The Willie who loved to paint his board and braid flowers into his best friend’s hair and who could speak without being worried that he sounded gay.

Summer break came around and Angie decided not to enroll in the summer semester. She claimed it was because she was burning out and wanted to take a step back and work some more, but Willie knew it was because she was worried about him. She’d been coming around more often even before summer started, ever since the Roof Incident™. 

Willie should probably feel guilty about taking her away from her studies and worrying her so much, but it was so nice to see her again and to feel like someone actually cared that he just… didn’t. 

Willie didn’t go to the roof anymore. Well, he did, but not in the same way. He kept his feet on the ground while his head was in the sky, and it was becoming a less and less frequent thing as he spent more time learning new tricks to show off to Angie. He learned to skate while doing a handstand and how to turn more sharply, and it felt good. They would go out to shops and museums and look at jewelry and posters.

Angie and Willie spent more time indoors too, which they had done, of course, but not in the same way. Before there had always been the awkward expectation behind a girl and a boy five years younger than her alone in a room, but now everything flowed more smoothly. They talked about their celebrity crushes, and about fashion and politics and whatever else they could think of. Angie confided in him her dream to start a museum for queer artists, and he confessed that he wanted to be one of those artists, someday.

Sitting on the bed of her old room with a tiny hoop earring, Willie couldn’t help but think that she had no reason to be surprised. Really, Angie should have expected something like this because as soon as she had mentioned that she’d pierced her own ears he had grinned like a maniac. 

An ice cube, needle and apple later Willie grinned at his reflection in the mirror. His right ear was red and vaguely irritated, and now sported a little gold hoop.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Angie ever get to start that museum?  
> Does Willie visit that museum?  
> How does Angie become Ray's mom?  
> Does Angie tell Ray about her childhood best friend?  
> Is she the one who gets Ray into photography?  
> Would Ray recognize Willie, if he saw him?  
> Who knows.


End file.
